This invention relates to the receptacle field, and more particularly, to baskets, bowls and dishes, and the like, having a removable fabric receiving structure.
Baskets, bowls and dishes are well known receptacles for holding various household objects, which are old in the art. These prior art baskets, bowls and dishes are usually made from metal (precious and non-precious), ceramics, wood and/or plastic or other rigid material. They have an upper concave receiving area for the holding of such household items as foods (candies, fruits, vegetables and snacks), and various nic-nacs such as tools, toys and papers.
Sometimes these prior art receptacles are used in association with some type of bag, so that the items being held within the receptacle are easily gathered for disposal. This basket/bag combination is normally found when speaking of garbage can receptacles.
The prior art is also composed of receptacles which are constructed of a frame assembly and an interior bag assembly. Such receptacles are normally used for garbage (as discussed above), or for items such as dirty laundry (a laundry hamper or bin) and a recyclable container. These receptacles are normally constructed so that the bag portion is somehow secured around or to the open rim of the receptacle frame. Such methods of attachment are by hooks (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,102,499 to Haist) or some type of pull-cord tieing member which is threaded around the bag's opening and can be draped over the receptacle frame rim and tied for security.
A disadvantage of this latter type of receptacle frame/bag combination is that the bag portion merely hangs within the receptacle having no shaped form. The only form attributable to these structures is given by the shape of the frame, or simply from the loose shape of a hanging sack. For example, when one thinks of the standard garbage pail and garbage bag combination, the bag has no real form other than that of a hanging sack within the confines of the framework of the garbage can. In another example, in the recycling canisters which have sprung up since the recycling craze, the frame of the recycling receptacle is usually merely a rectangular tubular structure with no side walls. In this situation, the bag portion of the combination is secured around the rim of the receptacle and merely hangs loosely down, taking many different shapes and forms as different recyclable elements are stored within.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an open-faced receptacle wherein the removable fabric element does not simply hang limp within the receptacle, but creates an attractive concave receiving face which is tautly held to the frame of the receptacle. This type of receptacle would be more suited for use in the house on tables or countertops as a bowl or dish for displaying foods.
Standard bowls and dishes, as discussed above, are decorative only in the shapes they are formed into and the materials used for that forming. For example, a silver dish may have a unique shape, while a crystal dish might have both a unique shape and a unique look due to the crystal structure. Further, plastic, ceramic and even wooden dishes and bowls can have different painted colors and designs. The disadvantage of all of these types of prior art bowls and dishes are that if the owner wants to change the design or the look of the bowl or dish, he/she must totally replace the bowl or dish with another bowl or dish which, of course, may be costly.
Accordingly, it would also be desirable to provide an open-faced receptacle wherein the fabric receiving face is removable for washing or replacement by another, interchangeable receiving face.